Przyjaciele z poprzedniej serii
Stars vs. Losers Odcinek 18 Katie ucieka z pod gilotyny Opening zainspirowany openingiem z 18 cyklu America's Next Top Model ANTM Cycle 18 Opening Parę napisów. Przewijają się loga I Love Money, In The Sea, The Shoping Time, My Small Restaurant i Around The World. Chris je wypycha i robi miejsce na logo Stars vs. Losers. Po chwili wypychają go ludzie z drużyny Zwycięzców. Arthur trzyma logo drużyny. Po czym zostaje wypchnięty przez Heather, która chciała się pokazać, Alejandro podchodzi do kamery i wysyła pocałunek, po czym rzuca się na niego Aminet. Na koniec przerażone na pobojowisko wchodzą Agata i Sadie. Następnie wszyscy zwycięzcy zostali wypchnięci przez Gwiazdy. Courtney przepycha się do kamery. Następnie Ivan rzuca razem z Moreno, Owenem w stronę kamery. Bridgette podchodzi do kamery z logiem drużyny, po czym wypycha ją Vera, która wysyła pocałunek do widzów. Venus podchodzi do kamery, a za chwile od niej odchodzi ustępując miejsce Lindsay z Philipem. Później wypychają ich ludzie z drużyny Loserów. Tyler biegnie do kamery z logiem drużyny, potyka się. Przechodzi po nim Noah, który zaprasza do siebie Atlanthe. Po czym odchodzą. Aaron i Kathy podnoszą Tylera i wynoszą go. Katie trzyma zdjęcie Sadie i płaczę, po chwili do kamery podchodzi Rick ze zdjęciem Very. Również płaczę. Na koniec Cody wzrusza ramionami i odchodzi. Po nich przychodzą Brooke i Duncan, ale zostają wyrzuceni przez Chrisa. Po czym pojawia się napis Stars vs. Losers. Sypialnia Very, Arthura, Noah i Atlanthy 120px Cała czwórka właśnie wstawała z łóżek. Nieco ospali, ale pełni nadziei na zwycięstwo rozmawiali o tym co według nich stanie się wkrótce. Na zewnątrz było pochmurno, ale nie zapowiadało się na to, że ma padać. Arthur: Finałowa dziesiątka... fajnie, że udało nam się dojść tak daleko. Noah: Racja... mieliśmy dużo szczęścia! Atlantha: Ale wiecie, że Chris coś wymyśli nowego po tym, jak Cody ujawnił zdrajcę? Arthur: Istnieje taka możliwość... (pokój zwierzeń)Arthur: Nie wiem, czy to dobrze, że Atlantha dała nam nietykalność. Wydało się, że nasz sojusz jest dosyć silny. Jeżeli teraz zbiorą się dwa większe sojusze... no może być nieciekawie... Vera wstała z łóżka Arthur: Idziesz gdzieś? Vera: Tak. Idę się czegoś napić. Spokojnie. Zaraz wrócę! Arthur: Dobrze. Vera wyszła. Na jej twarzy widać było smutek Noah: Nie zauważyliście czegoś? Arthur: Czyli? Noah: No Vera się dziwnie zachowuje ostatnio. Atlantha: Noah ma rację... co jeżeli jest nowym zdrajcą? Arthur: Chris by powiedział, że wybierze nowego zdrajcę... Noah: Serio? To Chris! (pokój zwierzeń)Noah: Cody postąpił głupio tym, że ujawnił kto był zdrajcą. Mógł mieć go w garści, a tak? Nie ma, ani sojusznika, ani ogólnie nic! Oj kolego będziesz miał problem... Atlantha: Nie wiem... w każdym razie musimy uważać by nikt nie zdradził jej, że jest zdrajcą. Noah: Ale wtedy może dowiemy się prawdy! Atlantha: Rozwiniesz to? Noah: Możemy przy kimś powiedzieć, kto jest zdrajcą, a on zachęcony nietykalnością w kolejnym odcinku wyjawi, kto jest zdrajcą! Arthur: Wiesz, że to ryzykowne? Noah: Tak... jeżeli Vera okaże się zdrajcą odpadnie... Atlantha: Bez ryzyka nie ma zabawy! (pokój zwierzeń)Atlantha: Nie wiem z czego wynika ostatnie zachowanie Very. Jest jakaś nieobecna i praktycznie z nami nie przebywa. Może po prostu boi się, że ktoś kogo kocha może ją wykiwać i ją wyrzucić? Oj nie wiem! Rozgryzę tą sprawę, ale później... Cała trójka rozeszła się Kuchnia 120px Vera weszła do kuchni w której już byli Ivan i Bridgette Bridgette: No, proszę, proszę! Kogo my tutaj mamy! Ivan: Przyszła panna "wyjątkowa"! Vera odwróciła się Vera: Słucham? Ivan: Co... dziwisz się? Vera: Troszeczkę... a co? Bridgette: Jeszcze zaczyna swoje... Vera: Czyli? Bridegtte: Dobrze wiemy, że jesteś królewną, ale... Bridgette dotknęła czoła Very Bridgette: Niestety. Jesteś królewną z tajemnicami! Ivan: Rozgryźliśmy cię! Vera zaczęła się wycofywać z kuchni Vera: O czym wy mówicie?! Bridgette: Witaj, witaj! Nowy zdrajco! Powieki Very rozwarły się i z szkou upadła na podłogę. Nie wiedziała co powiedzieć, więc milczała Ivan: Mówiłem? Milczenie jest złotem! Bridgette: To już twój koniec! Czuj się wyrzucona! Vera: Nie róbcie tego... Vera skuliła się Bridgette: Po co ma być nam ciebie żal? A nietykalność w takim momencie będzie naprawdę pomocna! Ivan: Więc... żegnaj! Bridgette i Ivan wyszli z kuchni. Chwilę później płaczącą Verę spostrzegł Cody Cody: Vera? Co się dzieje... Vera: Nic takiego... nie musisz się mną przejmować... Cody: Powiedz. Martwię się o ciebie. Vera: Nie mogę ci powiedzieć tego teraz... zrobiłam coś złego. Powiem... powiem ci po eliminacji! Cody: Poczekam... Cody namiętnie pocałował Verę w usta, po czym odszedł. Wszystkiemu przyglądała się Courtney, która jak najszybciej wybiegła na patio. Patio 120px Courtney wybiegła radosna na taras. Miała haka na Verę. Zamyślona Courtney ostatecznie wbiegła tylko na niespodziewającą się niczego Katie. Koło niej stałą również Heather Heather: Weź uważaj jak leziesz! Łamago! Courtney: To wy nie wpadajcie na mnie! W ogóle mam takiego newsa, że aż szok! Katie: Auuu... serio? Co to? Katie i Courtney wstały z ziemi. Po chwili razem z Heather usiadły na ławeczce. Courtney: Wiecie... widziałam coś strasznego! Heather: Chrisa w stringach? Courtney, Katie i Heather wyobraziły sobie Chrisa w stringach Katie: Fuu! Heather: Okropieństwo! Courtney: Ale... nie ważne! Słuchajcie mam newsa, który zniszczy największą parę tej serii! Heather: Weź się streszczaj! Courtney: Cody pocałował Verę! Katie zaniemówiła z wrażenia Heather: No, no! Nie spodziewałam się tego po naszym malutkim chłopaczku! Courtney: Ja też nie! Poza tym Bridegtte i Ivan myślą, że ona jest zdrajcą! Heather: Serio? Ale po co mi taka informacja. Nie mam zamiaru narazić się tylko by wygrać jakąś głupią nietykalność. Katie: Vera? Wzrok Heather i Courtney skierował się na Katie Heather: Nie denerwuj się... nic ci to nie pomoże! Katie: A ja jej pomagałam! Guzik! Katie ze złości zaczęła płakać Courtney: Katie! Uspokój się! Heather: Tak! Nic ci to teraz nie da! Katie: Tak się natrudziłam, by pomóc Arthurowi! A teraz co?! vera go zdradza to nie fair! Courtney: Zasadniczo... to Cody... Katie: Zamknij się! Heather: Spokojnie... Katie: Po co mam tutaj być! Moreno był świnią, a teraz mój jedyny sercowy autorytet umarł! Odchodzę! Heather: Z tak błahego powodu? Courtney: Wiesz... ludzie odchodzili tu z błahszych... Katie uciekła, po czym koło Domu Gwiazd wylądowała wielka kapsuła. Minutę później przerażeni wszyscy wybiegli z domku, by dowiedzieć się co dzieje się w ogródku Ogródek za Domkiem Gwiazd 120px Wszyscy (oprócz Katie, która odeszła) stali przed wielką kapsułą Atlantha: I co? Pozwolimy temu tutaj tak stać? Cody zaczął tykać kapsułę patykiem Noah: Oszalałeś? A jakby to była kapsuła z bombą? Cody: Emm? Chris by chyba nas nie zabił? Courtney: Jesteś tego w stu procentach pewien? Cody: No nie... Bridgette: Weź to lepiej zost... Kapsuła zaczęła się otwierać, a z niej wyszła Izzy oraz towarzyszący jej gadający goryl! Izzy była cała zielona, z wielką końską kitą. Izzy: Heeej! Wróciłam do was! Heather: Chyba nie będzie teraz zlotu dziwadeł?! Courtney: Obawiam się, że będzie... Gadający Goryl: Nie zostaliśmy zaproszeni... ale... właśnie! Musi być, ale! Uciekliśmy z żywej wyspy! Arthur: Żywej wyspy! Izzy lewitowała nad ziemią Izzy: O tak! Bawiłam się w zielonym kisielu... Gadający Goryl: Chodzi jej o odpadki radioaktywne! Izzy: ... i nagle wylałam kisiel! I tak naglę w ziemi zrobiły się wielkie zębiska i wyspa chciała nas zjeść! Musieliśmy uiciekać i BUM BUM! Jesteśmy tutaj! Wszyscy uderzyli się w głowę Gadający Goryl: Wybaczcie nam... Wielkie macki porwały Gadającego Goryla i Izzy Ivan: Czy to nie było dziwne? Beth: I to jak! Nie wiadomo jak, ale naglę za Ivanem stała Beth Ivan: Co ty tutaj robisz?! Znowu... Beth: Ja? Hahaha! Po prostu tutaj jestem! Gdzie jest Chris? Heather: Zlot dziwadeł... Courtney: Oj tak... Wielka macka porwała Beth Bridgette: Kto jeszcze do kompletu?! Naglę przed uczestnikami wylądował malutki samolot z Sierrą, która zaraz rzuciła się na Cody'ego Sierra: Jak mogłeś!!! Cody: Sierra?! Widziałaś to! Sierra: Oczywiście, że widziałam! Żadna twoja zdrada mi nie umknie! Noah: Co?! Arthur: Bridgette? Bridgette: No chyba ci coś... Sierra: Nie! Mówię o... Wielka macka porwała Sierrę. Arthur: Ciekawe, kogo ona miała na myśli... tak apropo. Gdzie jest Katie? Heather: Dopiero teraz zobaczyłeś, że jej nie ma?! Arthur: Tak... Heather: Odeszła... Naglę wielkie macki porwały wszystkich Heather: Co te macki mają z ciągłym urywaniem naszych zdań w połowie?! Courtney: Nie... Arena 120px Wielkie macki trąciły dziewiątkę uczestników o ziemie . Wszyscy nieco obolali wstali, a ich oczom ukazał się widok czterech rydwanów zaprzęgnięty każdy w innego wyeliminowanego uczestnika. Do pierwszyego rydwanu przypięta była Izzy, do drugiego Gadający Goryl, do trzeciego Beth, a do czwartego Sierra. Na górze w loży VIP'ów siedział natomiast Chris w stroju z czasów Starożytnego Rzymu i radośnym uśmiechem powitał uczestników Chris: Witajcie kochani! Zdziwieni? Bridgette: Nie tyle zdziwieni, co nigdy nie jeździliśmy na rydwanach! Ivan: Co to ma właśnie wspólnego z poprzednimi seriami? Chris: No nic, tyle, że ciągną je wyeliminowani uczestnicy! Arthur: Ale Gadający Goryl nigdy nie był uczestnikiem... wystąpił w Around The WOrld, ale... Chris: Ale? Nie ma żadnych ale! Heather: Przyznaj się! Mieliśmy być podzieleni na cztery drużyny, z której jena osoba ciągnęła by rydwan. Czy nie mam racji? Chris: Może... Chris zarumienił się Noah: Zauważ tylko, że teraz jest nas dziesięciu. Chris: Niezupełnie. Noah: Słucham? Chris: Katie opuściła program, z jakiś swoich rozterkowych powodów, a Cody nie musi brać udziału w zadaniu, ponieważ wskazał zdrajcę, więc już ma zapewnioną nietykalność na ten odcinek! Macka rzuciła Cody'ego do loży VIP'ów Cody: To bolało... Chris: Wracając do zadania. By było ciekawiej wylosujemy kto z kim będzie w rydwanie! Z Ziemi wyłoniło się koło fortuny z wizerunkami ośmiu uczestników, którzy mieli wziąć udział w zadaniu Chris: Jesteście ciekawi, kto z kim zasiądzie w rydwanie? Atlantha: Niezbyt... Na wielkiej tablicy wyników pojawiły się wyniki: W pierwszym rydwanie mieli zasiąść Ivan i Arthur. W drugim Atlantha i Courtney. W trzecim Bridgette i Heather, a w czwartym ostatnim mieli zasiąść Vera i Noah. Noah: Skoro użyłeś tablicy wyników, to po co było ci potrzebne koło fortuny! Chris: A bo ja wiem? Żeby stażysta się pomęczył! Noah: To super... Noah uderzył się w głowę (pokój zwierzeń)Courtney: Nie jestem zbytnio szczęśliwa z doboru partnerki do rydwanu! Nie przepadamy zbytnio za sobą... w sumie nigdy nawet nie rozmawiałyśmy, ale to nie ma znaczenia! Po prostu musimy to wygrać i tyle! (pokój zwierzeń)Bridgette: No powiem, że może być ciekawie... nie wiem do końca co może zrobić Heather, ale cóż. Nie jestem szczególnie nastawiona na zwycięstwo. Wywalę Verę co by się nie stało! (pokój zwierzeń)Ivan: Szczerze? Nie wiem po co mam się tutaj zwierzać. W sumie nie mam zamiaru opowiadać o tym, że dostałem najgorszą możliwą osobę. Byliśmy w jednej drużynie, ale prawie w ogóle się do siebie nie odzywaliśmy. W sumie to była by dobra pora, by powiedzieć co wiem o Verzę. Hmmm to nawet nie jest zły pomysł. Czekajcie! Czy ja tu zrobiłem zwierzenie?! A żeby was... Wszyscy siedzieli już w swoich rydwanach. Izzy: Bum! Bum! Gadający Goryl: Czy my musimy się tak poniżać? Beth: Dla mojego Chrisa wszystko! Sierra: Ty! Ty! Ty dziwko!!! Vera obejrzała się dookoła Vera: To było do mnie?! Sierra: A kto inny tutaj kradnie komuś miłość! Może ja tak dla żartów pocałuje Arthura!? Noah: Czekaj... o czym ty mówisz? Sierra: Ty nie wiesz? Cody i Vera pocałowali się! (pokój zwierzeń)Noah: Wiedziałem, że to byłoby za piękne by było prawdziwe, ale to już naprawdę przesada! Oni do siebie pasują, ale wiadomo, że w końcu woda sodowa musiała uderzyć Verze do głowy... trudno. Noah: Co?! Vera: Błagam... to nie było tak! Uwierz mi! Noah: Jak ja mam ci teraz wierzyć! Zrobiłaś coś zupełnie głupiego... jakbyś chciała odpaść. Vera: Uwierz... nie jestem niczemu winna. Noah: To kto? Co ty wiesz? Vera: Po prostu nie mogę ci teraz powiedzieć! Noah: Wiedziałam, że nie jesteś taka niewinna i słodka na jaką wyglądasz! Chris: Gotowi? Drużyna, która jako pierwsza okrąży cztery razy arenę wygra! Gotowi? Start! Rydwany z uczestnikami ruszyły. Od razu na prowadzenie wysunęły się na prowadzenie rydwan z Courtney i Atlanthą '' '''Atlantha:' Juhu! Dobrze! Atlantha dostała w głowę cegłą Courtney: Co to było?! Atlantha: Nie wiem, ale wiem, że to mnie zabolało!!! Atlantha i Courtney założyły kaski i osłaniały się przed cegłami Courtney: Nie wierzę! Dlaczego! Naglę Ivan i Arthur wyprzedzili rydwan prowadzony przez Gadającego Goryla Izzy: Żegnaj mężu! Będę tęskniła! Gadający Goryl: Pa Izzy! Izzy zaczęła biegnąć jeszcze szybciej Ivan: No to teraz spokojnie wygramy! Arthur: Masz rację! Ivan spojrzał na Arthura i uśmiechnął się Ivan: Słuchaj... wiem co nieco o Verzę. Chcesz to usłyszeć? Arthur: No tak, ale o co chodzi? Ivan: Wiesz... mały ptaszek mi powiedział, że... Arthur: Uważaj! Cegłówka uderzyła Ivana w twarz Ivan: No co to ma być?! Arthur: Spokojnie! Nie jest najgorzej! Ivan: Słuchaj... Vera pocałowała cody'ego... Arthur wstał jak z katapultu, przez co wypadł z rydwanu. Ivan: I co teraz zrobimy! Izzy! Izzy: Melduje się! Izzy stanęła w miejscu salutując. Wtedy rydwan z Ivan'em na pokładzie sam wyjechał z areny i pojechał w stronę skoczni przegranych. Po chwili z oddali było słychać tylko plusk Arthur: Świetnie co... Rydwan,prowadzony przez Gadającego Goryla uderzył w Arthura, który poleciał i wpadł na trybunę VIP'ów Arthur: Ty! Jak ja cię tylko dorwę! Zabiję! Arthur wyrwał stołek i zaczął z nim gonić Cody'ego Chris: Czy Cody przeżyje? Kto z trójki... Sierra obrażona, ani myśli się ruszyć z linii startu Chris: Kiedy Atlantha i Courtney wygrają? Tego dowiecie się tuż po przerwie... Beth padła 100 metrów za linią startu Przerwa Ciemność Koniec Przerwy Chris: Witajcie po przerwie. Przed przerwą Ivan i Arthur wypadli z wyścigu. Sierra, ani myśli się ruszyć, a Beth? To Beth. W takim wypadku tylko Gadający Goryl liczy się w rywalizacji. Beth leży nieprzytomna na ziemi. Heather i Bridgette dyskutowały jak ją obudzić Bridegtte: I co mamy zrobić, żeby ten pulpet się poruszył? Heather: Nie wiem. Co ona lubi?! Bridgette: Powroty do programu i nękanie Chrisa. Heather: Dobrze... (pokój zwierzeń)Heather: Beth. Serio? Dostałyśmy Beth. Najgorszy możliwy w galaktyce wybór. Pulpet, który nie umie się ruszyć pięciu minut, ale! Tak! Już wiem! Heather złowrogo uśmiechnęła się Heather: O Beth! Chris zdjął koszulkę i macha ją na linii mety! Ale ma klatę! Beth odzyskała siły i z siłą pięćdziesięciu Beth ruszyła Heather: Świetnie! I to rozumiem! Bridgette: Chyba wróciliśmy do gry!!! Beth szybko dogoniła Gadającego Goryla. Chwilę później biegli łeb w łeb do mety. Courtney: Jakim cudem ona ma tyle siły?! Atlantha: Nie wiem! Heather: Papa! Courtney: O nie! Nie dam się tak łatwo wyrzucić! Courtney wyciągnęła z rydwanu włócznie Heather: Jakim cudem to tam leżało? Atlantha: Właśnie! Courtney: Nie oddam wam mojego zwycięstwa! Courtney wsadziła włócznie do koła, przez co całe koło rozpadło się, a Heather i Bridgette wypadły z rydwanu Courtney: O tak! Wygrałyśmy! Atlantha: Super... Kolejne zwycięstwo i kolejny krok by mnie znienawidzić... Atlantha i Courtney w rydwanie przekroczyły linie mety Chris: Cóż! Widzę, że wasza dwójka przekroczyła linie mety, a więc dzisiaj wy zdobywacie nietykalność! Courtney: Dziękuje przyjaciółko! Atlantha: Przyjaciółko?! Chris: Ale to jeszcze nie koniec! Skoro Noah i Vera nawet nie zaczęli zadanie czeka ich zadanie dodatkowe, w którym odpadnie jedno z nich! Noah: Słucham? To nie przeze mnie to wszystko się stało! Nie moja wina, że ta dziwaczka była zbyt uparta! Sierra: Nie jestem dziwna! Noah: Tylko ty tak myślisz... Sierra uciekła z płaczem Chris: Cóż. Was zapraszam na polanę! Polana 120px Vera i Noah stali na przeciwko siebie z łukami. Na plecach w plecaku mieli dwie strzały z gumy. Noah: Strzały z gumy?! Chyba sobie ze mnie żartujesz! Chris: Wiecie... prawa człowieka nie pozwalają mi was uzbroić... Vera: Co mamy zrobić? Chris: Proste! Zastrzelić rywala! Noah wystrzelił z łuku i trafił Verę Noah: Wystarczy? Chris: Dlaczego nie dasz mi rozwinąć zadania! Jesteś złym człowiekiem... Noah: To świetnie... Chris załamał się Chris: Nie kochacie mnie... wiedziałem. Vera! Wypad stąd. A reszta na ceremonie marsz... Vera upadła i zaczęła płakać. Chwilę później przyszedł do niej Arthur. Był zły na dziewczynę. Chłopak już miał zacząć płakać. Arthur: Dlaczego to zrobiłaś? Vera: Nie chciałam! Pocałował mnie jak gdyby nigdy nic! Nie spodziewałam się tego i Bridgette i Ivan to widzieli! Arthur: Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałaś! Vera: Nie było o czym. Vera i Arthur płakali, ale nie zamierzali się przytulić Arthur: Nie ufałaś mi... wiedziałem! Wiedziałem! Vera: I co?! Mam błagać na kolanach? Vera zatkała usta i odwróciła głowę Arthur: Widać... to wszystko było iluzją... dobrze by było... jakbyśmy się... rozstali. Vera nie odpowiedziała, a Arthur odszedł. Chwilę później załamana Vera wstała. Trzęsła się i była emocjonalnie rozbita Vera: Dlaczego... to musiało się tak skończyć! Dlaczego?! Vera zaczęła krzyczeć Ceremonia 120px Chris przyszedł z długą brodą i w brudnej białej koszuli na ceremonie Chris: Co! I znowu, ale teraz zostało was już tylko osiem! Heather: Piłeś? Chris: Może! Ale na pewno ni by ukryć zmartwienia! Courtney: Może to skrócimy? Chris: Dobry pomysł! Siedem Gwiazd! Cody: Dla kogo? Chris: Dla tego... Cody'ego! Courtney i... Atlanthy! Chris zatoczył się i upuścił ich Gwiazdy Chris: Trudno! Heather! Bezpieczna! Heather: Super... Chris: Noah! Ivan! Bezpieczni! Zerzygam się... Chris zwymiotował na Gwiazdy Chris: Chcecie? Wszyscy: NIE!!! Arthur: Czyli jestem zagrożony?! Bridgette: Co?! Żartujecie sobie! Chris: Nie wytrzymam! Jak mnie łeb boli! Bridgette jesteś bezpieczna! Bridgette: Tak! Papa kochasiu! Arthur: Co?! Dlaczego!! Cody: Bo już wygrałeś? Heather: Bo wiecznie cie faworyzują? Arthur: Ale... Arthur został zaciągnięty do wagonika, po czym poleciał na Skocznie Przegranych Chris: Rzygam... do zobaczenia za tydzień w Stars vs. Losers! Koniec Kategoria:Odcinki Stars vs. Losers